1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrosurgical device capable of performing a treatment on a biological tissue with a high-frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrosurgical device, such as an electric scalpel, has been used in a surgical operation or the like to perform such treatments as cutting, coagulation, and hemostasis of a biological tissue. Generally, the above-described electrosurgical device is configured to include a high-frequency power supply for outputting a high-frequency current, and a treatment tool connected to the high-frequency power supply. Through the treatment tool made in contact with a biological tissue of a patient, an operator or the like supplies the biological tissue with the high-frequency current output from the high-frequency power supply to thereby perform each of the above-described treatments on the biological tissue.
Further, it is desirable that the above-described electrosurgical device is configured to be able to supply the high-frequency current in accordance with the condition of the biological tissue to be treated or the treatment performed by the operator or the like. As a device approximately similar in configuration to the electrosurgical device having the above configuration, a high-frequency current curing device proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-118093, for example, has been widely known.